Oryndiil Timeline
This Timeline should will eventually be the index. In very, very first stages of construction. I Millennium 4000 BC - The Age of Creation 4000 BC - The Origin Story II Millennium 3000 BC - The Age of Civilisation 2990 BC - The Founding III Millennium 2000 BC - The Age of Darkness 1550 BC - The Years of Darkness begin. 1467 BC - The Years of Darkness end. 1024 BC - The Great Continental Clans IV Millennium 1000 BC - The Age of Empires 453 BC - The Grand Sultanate of the Ohoroh Deserts Founded 326 BC - The Founding of Empires (Casorian Empire Founded under Lockheart Dynasty.) 312 BC - Casorian Continental War 302 BC - Upper Regions annexed into the Casorian Empire. 287 BC - Middle Regions annexed into the Casorian Empire. 256 BC - Western and Eastern Regions annexed into the Casorian Empire. 227 BC - Southern Regions annexed into the Casorian Empire. 226 BC - Casorian Empire celebrates centenial anniversary by declaring the unification of the Continent of Casoria by unveiling the new capital Lockvalar. 203 BC - Division of the Empire into Regions with own governments that report to Lockvalar. 200 BC - Imperial Legion is created. 122 BC - Isaevi Imperium Founded 85 BC - Shipping industry booms, with a unified continent being constantly explored and mapped people become restless. 24 BC - First reports of land across the oceans, Empire begins preparation for First Contact. 11 BC - Imperial Navy is created. V Millennium 1 AC - The Age of Expansion 1 AC - First Contact 14 AC - Casorian claim on the Imperium War Begins 21 AC - Casorian claim on the Imperium War Ends with the death of the newly crowned Emperor Lockheart ending dynasty. 22 AC - Casorian Empire enters Second Dynasty. (Adoral.) 64 AC - Second Casorian claim war on the Imperium begins.. 85 AC - Second Casorian claim war on the Imperium Ends with the South-East of Insaevi being annexed into the Empire. 102 AC - Casor-Flandora War Begins. 105 AC- Grand Sultanate enters Casor-Flandora War. 108 AC - Casor-Flandora War Ends with the Twin-Kingdoms of Flandora swearing fielty to the Casorian Empire securing a foothold on Ohoroh. 142 AC - The Hostilities on Isaevi begin. 156 AC - Merchants of Broska swear fielty to the Casorian Empire, as do the Collective Tribes of Horu on Ohoroh. 158 AC - The Hostilities on Isaevi End in White Peace. 159 AC - Isaevi Imperium shatters, most of it's vassal states break away. 201 AC - Kingdom of Shanaxtra declares it's vassalation to the Casorian Empire. 207 AC - Collective Tribes of Galtar declare vassalation to the Casorian Empire securing the entire East Coast of Isaevi. 232 AC - The Twelve Theocratic Tribes are invited to form a holy land on Casoria. 238 AC - Casorian Conquest of Isaevi begins. 244 AC - Casorian Legion marches on the Isaevi Imperium Capital. 276 AC - Isaevi Imperium annexed into Casorian Empire laying claim to the entire continent of Isaevi. 276 AC - Casorian Conquest of Isaevi is complete. 310 AC - Casorian Empire enters Third Dynasty. (Maiacrae.) 352 AC - Grand Sultan's War begins. 366-375 AC - Serene Republics of Andriana, Gloriana, Ivania and Sonhan all swear fielty to the Casorian Empire. 387 AC - Grand Sultan's War Ends with the Casorian Empire taking posession of the entire ring of Ohoroh and the surrounding islands. 394 AC - Treaty of the Northern Deserts 602 AC - Grand Sultanate Rebellion begins. 624 AC - Grand Sultanate of the Ohoroh Deserts dissolve into city states, the war ends with each city swearing fielty to the Empire following twenty years of conflict and guerilla warfare. 674 AC - Casorian Empire celebrates it's Millenial Anniversary. 823 AC - Herenami Rex declares it's claim to the continent of Ohoroh, offers Casorian Empire chance to withdraw. 824 AC - Herenami Conquest of Tshenlai begins. 826 AC - Grand Sultanate City-States become neutral. 829 AC - Herenami Conquest of Tshenlai ends with a border being created at the north of the Ohoroh Desert. 831 AC - Herenami Rex elevates it's Kotortei to Tenogadi, demanding vassalation from the states north of the Casorian Border. 843 AC - Isaevi uprising causes Empire to create local regional governors on the continent. 857 AC - Herenami Rex cross border and seize a city state. 858 AC - Herenami Conquest of Ohoroh begins. 861 AC - Imperial Navy lead blockade the main ports on the sub-continent of Herena as the Imperial Army marches on the Terrow Plains, seizing a foothold in Herenami territory. 863 AC - Herenami Conquest of Ohoroh ends with new border being drawn at the start of Lake Hela. 888 AC - Casorian conquest of Tshenlai begins. 892 AC - Entire continent of Ohoroh comes under Casorian control only sub-continent of Herenami remains under Rex control. 894 AC - Casorian conquest of Tshenla ends. 915 AC - Casorian Empire enters Fourth Dynasty. (Jullan.) 938 AC - Casorian conquest of Herenami begins. 941 AC - Herenami Rex sign treaty with re-established Isaevi Imperium who break off from Empire and form a state on the Volanic Island of Moahatana, they send troops to reinforce Herena. 947 AC - Casorian Empire crushes the Herenami Caliph and Insae Emperor, killing both in battle and ending their nationhood. Both Rex and Imperium are annexed by the Empire. 947 AC - Casorian conquest of Herenami ends. 950 AC - Casorian Empire celebrates the coming age of peace and begins to educate the other continents, rebuilding their cities to mimic Casoria. VI Millennium 1000 AC - The Age of Imperialism 1040 AC - The Faith of Three declared the official faith of the Empire as a whole, all other faiths are declared heresy. 1064 AC - First Crusade against the Heresy of the East begins. 1143 AC - First Crusade against the Heresy of the East ends. 1240 AC - The language Casorian is to used in law, professions and faith. 1544 AC - Northern Isaevi states finally lose control and declare vassalation with almost total autonomy. 1661 AC - Casorian Empire enters Fifth Dynasty. (Wohn.) 1967 AC - Crown-Prince is born deformed and mentally unstable, the birth causes the Empress to be barren. He is promptly hidden from public view. 1969 AC - Grand Oracle of the Faith of Three is threatened into granting an annullment and the Emperor remarries. 1972 AC - Second Empress dies without bearing another child. 1983 AC - Married again, the Emperor perishes without issue except his son. 1983 AC - The untstable heir is crowned without coronation after being revealed to the world. His mother, the former Empress, now called the Empress-Mater, becomes head of the Regency Council. The Third-Empress is executed for treason. 1998 AC - The Empire Regency Council convenes as the Emperor is taken sickly, they discuss the role of the monarchy and it's usefulness. The Empress-Mater is left out of discussions. 1999 AC - Casorian Empire is reformed into a Civil Protectorate after fall of Wohn Dynasty. The nation calls ambassadors from across the Empire to discuss the future. VII Millennium 2000 AC - The Age of Innovation 2041 AC - Protectorate cannot decide on a government type and the people call out for their Emperor. The entire endeavour is broken by the emergence of the Sixth Dynasty. (Rakores.) 2154 AC - The Shattering of Imperialism. 2216 AC - The Herenami Rex Rises again 2202 AC - Isaevi Imperium declares it's re-establishment and lays claim to the continental nations, the Isaevi summit is held. 2356 AC - Invention of the Printing Press 2408 AC - Casorian Empire enters Seventh Dynasty. (Lonaerah.) 2410 AC - The Lonaerah Dynasty officially outlaws and abolishes slavery on Casoria and throughout the remnants of the Empire. 2878 AC - Casorian Empire enters Eighth Dynasty. (Upperian.) 2950 AC - The Rise of Nations. VIII Millennium 3000 AC - The Age of Nations 3107 AC - Casorian Empire enters Ninth Dynasty. (Casilia.) 3227 AC - The Middle Kingdom is granted nationhood. 3356 AC - Principality of Osylpha is created. 3421 AC - Southern Civil War begins. 3422 AC - The Western Tundra Companies are established. 3431 AC - The Southern Civil War ends with the creation of the Southern Republic, the Middlian Republic and the Neutral Free State of Switoral. 39th Queru 3452 AC (Night of Rebirth/New Years Eve) - Present Day Category:Guide Category:Timeline Category:Admin